Les Ombres se Nourrissent d'Ombres
by The Bloody Sentimental Queen
Summary: OS inspiré par une scène de l'épisode 7, saison 2. "Les deux hommes se regardaient dans un silence palpable. Le temps n'était plus important, comme tout ce qui les entouraient, les meubles, les sons, l'air et les couleurs. Le monde se résumait à cet échange visuel, leurs deux regards immergés l'un dans l'autre." Hannigram.


_Les Ombres se Nourrissent d'Ombres_

* * *

 ** _Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Il s'agit de mon tout premier écrit sur le fandom Hannibal, l'envie me démangeait_** ** _depuis_** ** _déjà un long moment ...et j'ai enfin craqué. Je suis complétement dingue de cette série (comment ne pas l'être), tout comme je suis complétement dingue du Hannigram x)  
_**

 ** _C'est une scène de l'épisode 7 de la saison 2 qui m'a inspiré cet OS. Je précise qu'il y a un lemon, d'où le rating.  
_**

 ** _Voilà ce qui explique les choses que j'ai pu écrire plus bas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'invention de Bryan Fuller inspirés des romans de Thomas Harris._**

* * *

 _"Il y a des gens qui n'embrassent que des ombres ; ceux-là ne possèdent que l'ombre du bonheur."_

 _William Shakespeare_

* * *

Le froid du canon collé à sa tempe excita Hannibal. La main de Will qui tenait le revolver était moite, sa sueur se mélangeait à l'odeur du métal en quelque chose d'étourdissant pour le cannibale. Le brun fiévreux souriait. Un sourire distordu partagé entre mélancolie et euphorie.

Très peu pouvait se vanter d'avoir pu prendre l'avantage sur le docteur Lecteur, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Très peu pouvait se vanter d'avoir seulement pris conscience de l'avantage que le psychiatre avait sur eux. Or Will était différent. Will mesurait l'importance de sa différence. Et Will braquait maintenant une arme sur le front de son psychiatre.

Il se sentait seul.

Aujourd'hui plus encore, il se sentait fou.

Cela l'excitait lui aussi.

Passer de potentielle victime à prédateur était… stimulant. Avoir le dessus, le contrôle, lui donnait un semblant de stabilité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit ainsi.

Trop longtemps.

Une étrange folie le contaminait mais cette folie là, il l'acceptait. Dans son corps, dans ses veines, dans sa tête. Le docteur était toujours de marbre, sans aucune émotion comme à son habitude. Mais au moins, Will s'attribuait le mérite de le clouer sur place, et c'était vrai, le psychiatre ne bougeait plus.

L'emprise qu'Hannibal avait sur lui n'était plus à sens unique. L'empathe avait lui aussi un pouvoir sur le cannibale, certes faible, qui tenait simplement au bout de son bras, au bout de ses doigts, de son index posé sur la détente. Peut-être que ce n'était pas d'une extrême subtilité, d'une forte habilité mentale mais cela suffisait au brun.

Les deux hommes se regardaient dans un silence palpable. Le temps n'était plus important, comme tout ce qui les entouraient, les meubles, les sons, l'air et les couleurs. Le monde se résumait à cet échange visuel, leurs deux regards immergés l'un dans l'autre. Comme s'ils s'étaient renfermés dans une bulle coupée de toute réalité.

 _-"Vous vouliez que j'embrasse ma nature docteur."_

 _-"Pourtant vous vous cachez derrière cette arme Will."_

Le susnommé tiqua. Pourquoi devait-il toujours l'analyser et dans un tel moment ? Avec cette foutue impartialité qui le rendait si arrogant... Cela l'agaçait autant que cela le fascinait. Will voulut le mettre à genoux dans la seconde, lui faire mordre le sol de la cuisine pour simplement le voir descendre de son piédestal.

Le profiler rouvrit les paupières, il se rendit compte que sa respiration s'intensifiait, l'oxygène s'engouffrait rapidement entre ses lèvres.

 _-"Will ?"_

L'agent serra le poing autour de l'arme pour s'aider à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Il perdait pied. Hannibal l'énervait avec son semblant de compassion. Tout chez Hannibal l'agaçait à cet instant, sa tenue impeccable, sa coiffure ordonnée, les traits calmes et sérieux de son visage, et ses yeux. Ses maudites prunelles grenat qui le fixait. Will voulait mener la danse, le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, voir son vrai visage. Non pas être, encore une fois, en proie aux étranges sensations qui le dévoraient en présence du psychiatre.

Will avait l'habitude d'avoir de la fièvre, d'éprouver des vertiges constants et de perdre souvent le fil de la réalité, mais, quand il était devant Hannibal Lecteur ses maux empiraient.

Tout empirait.

Les battements de son cœur.

Ses tremblements.

Sa gêne.

Sa solitude.

Tout se confondait. Et Will brûlait intérieurement à la fois d'angoisse et de nervosité.

 _-"Will... Vous constatez bien que cette attitude n'arrange en rien votre état. C'est inutile, vous pensez contrôler les choses mais ce sont elles qui vous contrôlent."_

 _-"Ça suffit ! Ça suffit Hannibal ! Je... Arrêtez de jouer à ça avec moi, vous ne me manipulerez plus alors cessez de faire comme si mon état importait... alors que vous avez toujours cherché à me faire craquer !_ "

La voix de l'empathe s'était cassée entre deux phrases à demi criée. Maintenant, le revolver cognait contre le crâne d'Hannibal, sous la poigne de Will, qui écrasait l'arme de toutes ses forces pour ne pas trembler.

Il haletait.

Le psychiatre observait attentivement le brun instable. Sa folie gardait toujours son parfum enivrant.

Alléchant.

 _-"Si je ne suis pas l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, c'est un homme innocent que vous tuerez."_

Will avala difficilement sa salive et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

 _-"Dans le cas contraire, si je suis l'imitateur, qui répondra à vos questions ? Qui satisfera votre curiosité, Will ?"_

L'interrogation du psychiatre se déploya dans l'espace, raisonnant dans le crâne du profiler, se répercutant sur chaque paroi de son esprit. Il se mordait l'intérieur de la bouche, le sang pulsait rapidement au travers de ses veines.

Il hésitait.

Il détestait Hannibal, il avait tant de rancœur envers lui, tant d'aversion... Il connaissait l'existence du criminel insoupçonnée en lui. Mais bien sûr, il éprouvait une curiosité encore jamais égalée envers ce tueur.

Et ces meurtres, ces imitations... C'était empli de sagacité.

C'était une dispute continuelle dans son intellect, malgré ses sentiments haineux envers Hannibal Lecteur il avait envie de le connaitre. De faire tomber les masques, à la fois celui du docteur et celui de sa propre nature. Les ombres l'avaient toujours attiré quand bien même il appartenait à la justice. C'était dans le sang qu'il pouvait entrevoir la réalité et la savourer.

Il se mit à rire, un rire aigre qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

 _-"A vous écouter je suis en tort."_

Il plissa les yeux tout en tournant la tête de gauche à droite.

 _-"Quelle absurdité ce serait de vous tuer... Maintenant..."_

Il jeta l'arme à terre dans un excès d'irritation, l'objet claqua dans un coin en faisant quelques échos.

Will flancha, chancelant sur ses jambes.

Il se ravagea les cheveux d'une main.

 _-"Je ne sais plus... Ce que je dois faire."_

Sa vision était floue. Il se frotta les yeux nerveusement en pliant les doigts.

 _-"Will regardez-moi."_

L'empathe pleurait.

Il était appétissant, faible et perdu qu'il était. Dans la cuisine. Dans la demeure du cannibale.

Désarmé.

Jamais encore Hannibal n'avait éprouvé une telle faim, une faim si particulière, si immodérée et impétueuse.

Il fit quelques pas vers l'empathe sanglotant. La lumière faiblissait derrière les légers rideaux des fenêtres, le soir s'installait et on entendait le vent pousser quelques hurlements. Will recula et sa silhouette s'aligna dans le faible éclairage de la pièce. Le contour de sa chevelure prit une teinte auburn rougissante sous l'éclaircissement. Une ombre caressait son visage là où les larmes avaient tracé des sillons transparents sur ses joues roses.

Hannibal s'approcha encore, de la même précaution avec laquelle l'on s'approche des oiseaux pour ne pas qu'ils s'envolent.

Will regardait tout autour de lui, désorienté. Ses yeux épousaient toutes les formes de la pièce en ignorant le psychiatre. C'est pour cela qu'il sursauta doucement lorsque la main d'Hannibal s'écrasa derrière sa nuque, et encore plus, lorsque des dents mordirent sa lèvre avant de sentir une langue contre la sienne.

Will resta mortifié sur place.

Il voulait le tuer. Il voulait tellement lui faire du mal. Si seulement il avait appuyé sur la détente, il aurait vu la tête du psychiatre éclater comme un ballon et salir de sang les murs clairs de la cuisine. Il voulait sentir l'odeur de poudre. Il voulait voir le corps d'Hannibal trébucher, sans vie.

Il voulait... Il voulait tant qu'il meure...

Mais désormais ses mains reposaient entre les omoplates du cannibale et il se laissait submerger par l'être qui visitait sa bouche.

Will se surprit à fermer les yeux pour encore mieux se délecter de l'instant.

Les odeurs se mêlaient : l'après-rasage bon marché, la fièvre et les larmes. Sentir Will d'aussi près... C'était l'orgie. Le pouls d'Hannibal s'accéléra légèrement. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans le cou du profiler. Sa langue taquinait voracement celle de Will.

L'empathe soupira. Tout n'était que confusion. Sa nuque lui faisait mal. Sa bouche brûlait contre celle du docteur.

Will s'arracha brutalement de leur étreinte.

Il reprit sa respiration sans même avoir pris conscience qu'il avait manqué d'air. Pour la première fois il vit Hannibal froncer les sourcils, celui-ci se passa deux doigts sur les lèvres comme s'il n'en avait pas eu assez.

Will sentit ses joues chauffer. Il avait honte de s'être laissé assujettir aussi facilement.

Après tout, il était venu dans une toute autre optique d'action...

 _-"Pourquoi ?"_ murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour l'homme devant lui.

 _-"Pourquoi !"_ répéta-t-il énervé de ne plus se comprendre.

 _-"Will, quand comprendrez-vous vos véritables désirs ? Ce n'est pas la justice qui vous attire mais le crime. Tout comme ce n'est pas de résoudre une enquête qui vous importe mais fusionner avec le mental d'un tueur."_

 _-"Taisez-vous !"_

Will ne voulait pas lui donner raison.

Dans un élan de fureur il plaqua Hannibal contre le frigo derrière eux. Le frigidaire trembla sous le dos de Lecteur.

Combien c'était impoli...

Plus Will était instable et plus ses actions étaient difficiles à anticiper. Hannibal aimait se prêter à ce jeu et Will demeurait la seule personne avec qui il pouvait interagir véritablement. Cependant, aussi amusant qu'était ce jeu, il restait très impudent de se permettre de tels gestes envers la personne du psychiatre dans sa propre maison.

Hannibal jeta durement Will au sol tout en se glissant sur lui.

 _-"Will, cessez donc de vous aveugler. Que voulez-vous ? Pour vous ? Non pas pour satisfaire Jack, les lois ou les regards des autres. Qu'est-ce qui vous anime en votre for intérieur ?"_

Will ne voulait pas de psychanalyse, il ne voulait pas réfléchir.

Pourtant...

Une partie de lui-même lui chuchota de poursuivre la voie offerte par Hannibal.

Il se mordilla les lèvres.

Le psychiatre était sur lui, leurs jambes emmêlées se touchaient.

Will pouvait voir les mèches lisses tomber sur le front du docteur, d'autres étaient en suspension du fait de leur position horizontale.

Will voyait aussi son reflet microscopique dans les yeux érubescents qui lui faisaient face.

 _-"Vous... Vous connaître. C'est tout ce que je veux."_

Il tourna la tête pour éviter la réaction d'Hannibal. Avouer la vérité lui laissa un étrange goût au travers de la gorge. Peu importait combien il reniait l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour Hannibal, elle lui revenait toujours plus puissante en pleine figure. L'éventreur de Chesapeake était devenu son obsession en même temps qu'Hannibal était devenu son ami. Les deux ne faisaient plus qu'un dans son esprit et il aimait cette personne. Même si cette personne le torturait psychiquement...

La main d'Hannibal s'attarda dans ses boucles indisciplinées d'une douceur inhabituelle, ce qui provoqua des frissons chez le profiler.

Will osa enfin rencontrer de nouveau le regard du psychiatre.

La voix sombre du docteur trancha l'air :

 _-"Vous êtes bien le seul être digne de me connaître, William."_

Will ne réfléchit pas, aussitôt, de ses deux bras, il invita Hannibal à se coller encore plus à lui pour l'embrasser.

C'était inqualifiable.

Il avait tout le poids du psychiatre sur lui, le carrelage était froid mais il transpirait et la langue d'Hannibal s'échauffait sur la sienne.

C'était brute, lèvres plaquées contre lèvres. Cependant Will se liquéfiait.

Hannibal s'affaira à débarrasser le profiler de sa chemise à carreaux désuète.

Bouton par bouton.

D'une lenteur aguichante.

La peau de Will fut comme électrifiée lorsque son dos toucha le sol gelé de la cuisine. Il grogna sous les mains caressantes d'Hannibal. Froides elles aussi, dominant son torse de part et d'autre comme deux araignées vicieuses. Hannibal souriait, d'un fin sourire carnassier. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur l'oreille de Will pour ensuite retracer le pourtour de sa mâchoire.

Will respirait la bouche ouverte, le regard perdu au plafond à la peinture immaculée. Les cheveux du psychiatre chatouillaient ses joues. La tête lui tournait et il s'appuyait d'une prise mal assurée sur les épaules de son médecin. Son jean s'abaissa et il perçut une paume contre l'une de ses cuisses qui remonta sur sa hanche. La pression qu'il éprouvait à son entre-jambe s'accentua davantage. Il y avait toujours cette contradiction entre chaud et froid, sur son ventre et dans son dos qui le déstabilisait. Tout comme il y avait cette contradiction entre haine et amour qui le tourmentait mentalement.

Des doigts se glissèrent sous le tissu de son boxer, il se cambra instantanément, se pressant encore plus contre Hannibal qui emprisonnait son sexe dans sa main. La chemise du psychiatre effleurait le thorax humide de l'empathe qui, d'un geste impatient, la lui retira. Il put alors à son tour survoler du bout des doigts le haut du corps du psychiatre mis à nu et s'accrocher à sa nuque.

 _-"Hanni-... Hannibal."_

Will voulait son psychiatre plus près de lui, leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre et les caresses ne lui suffisaient plus. La chaleur et leurs respirations courtes, confuses, n'était pas assez. Hannibal, lui aussi, commençait à ressentir de la frustration et les petits gémissements de Will ébranlaient, au dépens de sa volonté, son sang-froid illustre.

Will serra les dents à s'en faire saigner lorsque Hannibal le pénétra un peu trop abruptement. Ses ongles raclaient l'épiderme du docteur à chaque coup de bassin. Will essayait d'étouffer sa voix en délaissant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du psychiatre. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, plus émettre de pensées ordonnées ou même structurées. Tout était à la fois délié et empêtré. Les mots n'étaient plus audibles, ce n'était que marmonnements, grognements et faibles cris.

Hannibal saisit d'un poing un entrelacs des boucles de Will qu'il tira en s'immisçant plus ardemment en lui. Son autre main s'hasarda sur le carrelage de la cuisine pour renforcer son appui. Ses va-et-vient s'enchainant sous un rythme bestial, toujours plus excessifs. Voir Will ainsi, gémissant, en sueurs, le visage rougi, caché dans son épaule, et le sentir qui déchirer sa peau, intensifia le désir du cannibale.

Il pouvait le posséder. Encore. Encore.

Lécher sa peau, la mordre, la marquer. Le faire souffrir. Le faire se sentir bien.

Will était à lui, à lui seul. Là, maintenant, et même après.

Will n'avait pas d'amis.

Georgia Madchen était morte, carbonisée depuis longtemps, tout comme ses espoirs d'amitié avec Graham.

Alana avait perdu confiance en lui, elle buvait les paroles d'Hannibal.

Jack ne savait plus quoi penser, sa porcelaine s'était brisée.

Et le reste du monde croyait Will malade.

Alors Hannibal serait son unique point d'accroche, sa seule réalité. La seule personne qui importerait. La seule personne qui partagerait ses sentiments, qui le comprendrait. Les seuls bras qui l'étreindraient.

Qu'ils s'aiment ou qu'ils se détestent.

Les souvenirs se confondaient dans l'esprit de Will, tous les meurtres attribués à l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, toutes les mises en scène, les cadavres mutilés, le sang coagulé. Il lui semblait sentir partout autour de lui l'odeur de la morgue, alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour dans la cuisine, à même le sol. Puis les images et les odeurs s'effacèrent devant le visage d'Hannibal, dans l'ébat et même pendant un instant, bref, tout devint net, Will fut happé dans l'instant présent comme jamais auparavant. Un moment, ni cauchemars, ni angoisses ne se débattaient dans son esprit, ni maladie mentale, ni serial killer...

La chaleur arriva à son paroxysme.

Le corps du psychiatre s'effondra sur le sien, des dents percèrent sa chair au niveau de sa clavicule.

Will jouit, suivi du cannibale qui éjacula en lui.

Le profiler rejeta la tête en arrière, il prit une grande inspiration puis souffla doucement, son corps lui faisait un peu mal. Le psychiatre était toujours sur lui, il voyait ses cheveux et les ondulations que formaient ses vertèbres dans son dos. Ses mains étaient encore posées sur les reins du docteur, la peau émanait une douce tiédeur et était lisse.

Will était venu dans l'idée de tuer son médecin, puis il s'était enfin avoué que tout ce qu'il souhaitait dans son esprit confus c'était de le _connaitre_ , à la fois l'homme mais aussi le cannibale en lui. Il avait envisagé beaucoup de possibilités en braquant Hannibal de son revolver. Et se retrouver nu sur le carrelage de la cuisine ne figurait pas dans la liste. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que cela.

Will n'était pas doué en relations sociales mais il pressentait que ce qui se construisait avec Lecteur était différent de la norme. Cela tombait bien car lui aussi était différent de la norme. Ses doigts remontèrent sur les épaules d'Hannibal. Il ressentit tout près de son oreille le souffle menaçant du docteur.

 _-"Will, prenez conscience que vous êtes mien. Et si vous n'éprouvez plus l'envie de me connaitre, il sera trop tard pour fuir... Vous ne pourrez m'échapper."_

Leurs regards se confrontèrent dans quelque chose d'indéchiffrable.

 _-"Je ne veux pas fuir. Et je ne vous fuirai pas."_

* * *

 ** _J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu. Je suis véritablement curieuse de connaitre votre avis, et comme il s'agit d'une première pour moi, je ressens la petite angoisse de la nouveauté...  
_**

 ** _Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Cela me ferait énormément plaisir :)_**

 ** _Et aussi, excusez-moi si j'ai pu faire des maladresses orthographiques, si vous en trouvez vous pouvez me les signaler._**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu !_**


End file.
